


【魯羅】喜歡的心情

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 當作是萬聖節小賀文～應該是全糖甜





	【魯羅】喜歡的心情

  
  
  
第一發現者是騙人布。

狙擊手第一反應拉下望遠鏡，透過鏡片看見的視野，穿透自家船長跟紅心海賊團船長的側臉，對焦到街盡頭，一個拄著拐杖手腳無比顫抖的老太婆。

太遠了，還是用肉眼觀察就好了。

雖然說他家船長跟紅心海賊團的船長感情好不是一天兩天的事了，自從龐克哈薩特島上的同盟，草帽海賊團其餘人等，聽當事者娜美重複當時的對話，覺得蠻符合常理的同時，卻又覺得哪裡怪。

為什麼托拉男忽然就提出同盟了？娜美說著說著，忽然想通了不對勁——托拉男當時是一個人，沒帶任何船員，只是以「一個船長」的個人身分，向魯夫說明想要打倒的共同敵人並且提出同盟的條件後，魯夫輕易就答應了。

完全不合常理！

就算是笨蛋的常理，也非常不合常理！

「娜美、娜美。」騙人布喊住採購完新衣，準備轉戰下一間商店的航海士，「你看，魯夫剛靠岸就跑不見，原來是跟托拉男那傢伙在一起。」

娜美吐槽狙擊手沒事像變態一樣，都上岸了還要觀察身邊人的一舉一動。

不過她還是湊近騙人布所在的牆邊，將半個身子躲起來，順著騙人布指的方向看去。

一高一矮兩位船長的身影還挺顯眼的，就站在一間店的櫥窗前，十月底的日子，街上到處都是萬聖節的氣氛，吸血鬼、幽靈、女巫……無處不在的元素，裝飾得黑漆漆的櫥窗，也看不出清楚他們到底在看什麼。

不過兩人很快就走了，是魯夫拉著托拉男走的。

騙人拉著娜美，跟上去一探究竟。

船長們走過很多地方，看起來是魯夫想買什麼東西，讓托拉男陪著，不過幾乎走片大半個城鎮，期間還遇到迷路的索隆、被年輕女子圍起來的喬巴、在一旁嫉妒的香吉士……他們還是沒有買到想買的東西。

托拉男臉上已經開始有煩躁的神情。

然後他們遇到了在廣場中開演唱會的布魯克。

一台古舊的大琴，是音樂家最擅長的樂器，偌大的廣場上，熱情跳躍的琴聲流轉在圍觀的人群中，羅拉住魯夫，指著路邊一間咖啡店的A型看板，然後兩人就這樣進去點了飲品。

騙人布拉著娜美走進巷道內更裡的一間鹹派店，托拉男一直望著布魯克的方向，大概是想聽聽音樂，順便休憩一會兒，倒是不會發現他們這邊。

騙人布乾脆提議，要不我們直接去問問看，說不定還可以幫忙？娜美直接拒絕，才不要，你以為這裡是哪裡，偉大航路上以商業繁榮的大城市，可是集結了四個海域很多的稀有商品，聽說有人住上一個月，才把所有店家逛完，我還有服飾街、飾品街、香水街……很多地方還沒逛呢！

騙人布說，那這樣如果魯夫真的找了一個月，我們不就要在這裡待上一個月。

橘髮女子吃一口鹹派，略作思考，決定還是上前幫忙一下吧，說不定是想買什麼他們無法形容的，比如說女性用品之類的，所以才一直找不到對的東西……至於對象是誰，光是想想有點可怕，還是先別細想了，等確定再說。

兩人聊得挺熱絡的，明明之前在船上的時候托拉男一天都吐不出半句話，惜字如金，跟魯夫單獨一起的時候，好像有很多話可以說。

有時候是魯夫一臉稀奇地開口，有時候是羅說了幾句，引起魯夫的興趣。

騙人布也很好奇，對娜美說，不知道到底在說什麼？嘛，如果我們過去的話，托拉男肯定又會閉上嘴什麼都不說吧。娜美嘆口氣回，沒辦法，那人戒備心很強，大概是過去發生什麼事，所以不輕易對別人付出信任吧。

騙人布說，如果是這樣的話，對象只有魯夫也算是合情合理，畢竟魯夫是個笨蛋，直腸子又熱血的笨蛋，所以面對他，基本不用想太多，或是動什麼頭腦。

約莫半個鐘頭，布魯克演奏結束，擺在地上的紳士帽也被丟滿鈔票與硬幣，只剩骨頭的骷髏人向大家深深鞠躬道謝。人群漸漸散開，在嘈雜聲漸漸停歇的片刻，布魯克聽見從西南邊，一處露天咖啡座位區傳來的掌聲。

他終於發現船長跟另一家船長的身影。

布魯克拿起放在帽沿上的一根玫瑰花，倒出剩餘錢財，幾步走向小小的咖啡廳，把鮮花遞給自家船長，說了些什麼。娜美跟騙人布約莫也猜得到，諸如能遇到魯夫先生真是太好了，一朵玫瑰花不成敬意，之類的。

魯夫嘻嘻地笑，說了幾句，之後布魯克離開他們，獨自行動。

魯夫再次拉著托拉男動身，娜美抬頭望了眼天空，透過古舊城區如城堡的建築，看見清澈無雲的藍天，忽然就想快點解決這事，好好享受難得的旅遊。

不過這一次，他們就停留在咖啡店隔壁的櫥窗前，娜美走上前，才剛看清楚玻璃窗裡展示的是一個個精緻的手工飾品，這個城市很流行彩色玻璃的製品，首飾也幾乎以玻璃藝品為主角，搭配繩線、鐵線做裝飾……娜美正想走上前，卻見羅一手拉著魯夫肩膀的衣服進了店裡。

「啊。」娜美錯失機會。

「看來是找到了。」騙人布終於放下心。

透過玻璃櫥窗，隱隱看見店裏頭兩個人的身影，似乎早就選好東西，很快地結帳付款出來。木門上的風鈴被撞響，魯夫的聲音這之前就已經透過門板傳出來。

「這樣托拉男你的就看不見了。」魯夫語氣裡帶著抱怨。

「是你說想買那種東西，我才不想要，這樣剛好。」羅的語氣也沒多好，看起來目前已經是互相妥協的結果了。兩個人都沒發現站在一旁的娜美跟騙人布。

對著魯夫依然沒有被說服的神情，羅續道：「戴在腳上的剛剛好吧，像你這種人，沒事就找人打架，雖然我也不期望你能戴多久，肯定很快就會用不見的吧，如果說到時候只有我戴著，那不是更沒意義。」

「可是這樣，就變成我帶著也沒意義了，那早知道就不要買什麼情侶對練。」

「我一開始就是這麼說的。」羅不耐的低吼，「再說要不是你一直堅持，我也沒有很想讓大家都——」

兩人同時轉頭，望著呆站在路上的娜美跟騙人布。

「魯、魯夫？」娜美很快分析眼前的畫面跟聽到的話語。

看著托拉男一臉糟糕了的，跟自家船長帶點興奮小惡作劇般的笑容，還有腳上那逃不過她的眼睛掃視，閃閃發光的飾品，是一顆藍色珠子，搭配銀鍊子製成的腳鍊。

「你們現在不會是在練習說萬聖節的笑話吧？——咦？不會吧、唉？我沒聽錯吧，騙人布——！這不合常理啊！」

「啊，剛好，我正想找機會跟你們說，我跟——」魯夫笑嘻嘻地插話。

「怎麼看現在都不是說的時候吧！」羅摀住魯夫的嘴，試圖阻止事態發展得更糟糕。

「啊哈哈，說的也是，現在可不是四月，是十月啊。」騙人布欺騙自己幾秒後，發現根本不可能，「你們兩個，在交往？」

「是的。」魯夫乾脆地承認。

原本人群散的差不多的廣場，頓時盈滿娜美跟騙人布的慘叫。

好不容易冷靜過後，四個人找了一處隱密的小酒館入坐，那是半個地洞挖建成的建築，整個空間裡比外面有更厚重的涼意，娜美扶著額，問：「什麼時候開始的？」

「嗯……萬博會？不過托拉男的話不知道，或許在龐克哈薩特，你們可以問問他。」魯夫雖然看似神經大條，但還是不會隨意踩人地雷，羅喝一口紅茶，撇開眼：「不知道。」

「那不是已經是好幾個月前的事了嗎，這下麻煩了，雖然我也不知道該麻煩什麼。」騙人布很頭痛，他的大腦不適合鑽研這種事情，況且他們也才二十歲左右，是該面對這種事的年紀了嗎？

但如果是依照托拉男二十過半的年紀，確實再不結婚生孩子就太晚了……可就算找魯夫也生不出來啊！

「有太多地方想吐槽了。」娜美深吸一口氣，嘆氣，「首先，如果魯夫怎麼了，現在還要再多一個人跟我分遺產。」

「那才不是首先吐槽的點！」騙人布使盡全力吐槽，兩口就把剛上的飲料給喝光，「話說回來，我們是不會有太多意見，船長喜歡的話，他想做什麼我們都不會阻止，況且之前也同盟過，對托拉男你也算是信任……」

羅抬頭看他一眼，騙人布正好閉上眼，幸好沒對到，不然他接下來的話可能就說不出口了。

「但是啊，海賊之間，就算有不變的承諾好了，像夥伴之間，但那終究是夥伴，你們有細想過嗎？如果是我，光是想著最喜歡的那個人，也在同一片大海上，或許正遭受著什麼危險，我還不能在她需要我的時候去救她，光是想想，就難受得不行，啊可雅、我心臟好痛——」

「唉，你有考慮過這種事嗎？」魯夫轉頭問羅。

「沒。」羅搖搖頭。

一個單純的愚蠢，一個爽快地讓人起疑，簡直跟在龐克哈薩特雪地裡的山洞內，大家第一次得知同盟這件事時一模一樣。

「好啦，隨你們喜歡。」娜美決定還是去過讓自己爽快的購物行程，「反正我的懸賞金都變得這麼高了，托拉男也是，跟魯夫不相上下，那就沒什麼好擔心的吧，我們可是很強的，心靈上跟身體上。」

「……完全不懂妳的前因後果。」騙人布說。

「走了，騙人布，我才不想在兩個笨蛋上面浪費時間。」娜美拿起已經提著整天的購物袋們，「我可是要好好逛它個一個月！」

「哎？咦？」

兩個人吵吵鬧鬧地走出去。雖然是酒館，但天色未暗，仍有大片陽光透過地面的窗戶照進來，魯夫看了羅一眼，率先開口。

「托拉男可是紅心海賊團的船長，前七武海來著，厲害得很，被明哥打好幾槍都沒死，我們還一起挑戰了四皇。」

「現在看來，還有誰要打敗草帽小子的話，可要先通過那超過五千人的大船團，五皇。」

「那是他們擅自作主，還有那個稱號，我才不要什麼五皇呢，我要當海賊王。」魯夫不是很上心地反駁，右手屈起放在桌上，抵著自己下巴，看著正在跟自己沒事拌拌嘴的羅。

羅勾著嘴角，回望魯夫。

「危險的話，早在決定出海的時候都知道的。」羅說。

「但還是停不住這樣的心情。」魯夫接著他的話，笑臉像是剛升出海面的太陽。

「啊，我也一樣。」  
  
  



End file.
